FORTUNE COOKIES?
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: Sakura ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke satu-satunya lelaki dikelasnya dan juga teman sebangkunya. Namun Sakura bingung bagaimana cara dia mengungkapkannya sampai akhirnya Sakura datang ke sebuah cafe yang konon katanya menjual kue yang dapat membuat lelaki pujaanmu menjadi pacarmu. Berhasilkah Sakura menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pacaranya? Twoshoot, complete.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno adalah seorang sisiwi tingkat dua di KHS kepanjangan dari Kunoichi High School. Sakura adalah gadis remaja yang ceria, energik, baik dan cerewet tidak seperti gadis remaja yang lainnya yang sangat suka merias diri Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat cuek dengan penampilannya dia tidak tomboy hanya saja entahlah aku juga bingung mengatakannya.

Dia tidak pernah berkenalan dengan makeup dan sejenisnya dia hanya pernah sekali memakai makeup saat dia menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri Haruno Karin yang sekarang telah resmi menyandang status sebagai istri dari Uzumaki Naruto itupun dipaksa oleh Karin kalu Sakura tidak mau maka Karin tidak akan jadi menikah sehingga membuat Naruto sedih dan mengancam akan bunuh diri.

Bohong, semua orang tahu itu hanya kebohongan yang terlalu jelas namun karena Sakura adalah orang yang sangat mudah sekali ditipu maka dia percaya dengan semua itu, maka dengan berat hati Sakura menurutinya. Itulah mungkin sedikit hal tentang Sakura Haruno.

Saat ini Sakura sedang galau tingkat dewa pasalnya sekarang dia sedang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha satu-satunya murid lelaki dikelasnya. Senjak dia bertemu dengan Sasuke pertama kali yaitu pada saat penerimaan siswa baru di KHS. awalnya dia heran kenapa ada laki-laki bersekolah di KHS kenapa tidak di Anbu High School saja yang mayoritas laki-laki. Yah meskipun KHS sekolah umum tapi mayoritas siswa disini adalah perempuan maka jangan heran jika ada laki-laki yang bersekolah disini bagai makan_ es goyobod _disiang bolong sangat menyegarkan. Apalagi Sasuke yang mempunyai wajah di atas rata-rata setara dengan artis hollywood ini makin segalrlah para perempuan disana.

Sejak saat itu Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke namun dia bersikap seperti biasa saja. Dia tidak menyukai Sasuke karena tampang dan status sosialnya namun karena pribadi Sasuke yang sanya tertutup sangat misterius Sakura suka itu. Apalagi ternyata mereka sekelas sebangku pula namun Sakuta tidak berani mengutarakannya juga karena dia tidak punya nyali dan mental baja ketika dia ditolak oleh Sasuke.

Sakura sering berpikir apa kelebihan yang dia punya, apakah kecerdasan? Ah tidak, Sakura masih kalah dengan Nara Shikamaru yang menjadi juara olimpiade Sains Nasional yang kebetulan kelasnya sebelahan dengan kelas Sakura. Olahraga? Jangan harap disuruh lari dilapangan saja oleh oleh Lee-sensei dia suka beralasan kakinya sakit maka dengan tanpa bertanya lagi Sakura diperkenannkan untuk tidak mengikuti jam olahraga. Penampilan? tidak usah ditanya lagi apa yang menarik dari penampilannya coba? Mungkin hanya rambut Sakura yang berwarna pink yang menjadikannya unik, lalu apalagi? Dia yang biasa saja bisa apa?

Dibandingkan orang lainnya adakah yang bisa dia banggakan? Apakah dirinya layak untuk mencintai Sasuke yang notabene lelaki populer disekolahnya. Dibandingkan Ino dan Hinata yang dijuluki cewe tercantik di KHS dia bagai upik abu yang tak alan dirik oleh sang pangeran, begitu kira-kira. Niatnya dia akan mengutarakan perasaanya pada Sasuke dia tidak ingin memendam perasaanya lebih lama lagi. Tapi dia ga tahu gimana cara mengatakannya.

Tapi entah kebetulan atau takdir saat dia berjalan hendak menuju halte busdia melihat sebuah iklan tertempel di sebuah tiang listrik dipinggir jalan yang isinya kurang lebih seo

seperti ini:

**Cara mudah membuat lelaki pujaanmu menjadi pacarmu:**

**1. Datanglah ke cafe kami lalu beli kue di cafe kami**

**2. Berikanlah kue itu pada lelaki pujaanmu sambil berkata ****"Terimalah kue ini jika kue ini rasanya enak maka kau harus menerimaku jadi pacarmu"**

**3. Kue di cafe kami rasanya enak jadi pasti lelaki itu menerimamu**

***Jika lelaki itu menolaknya maka datanglah lagi ke cafe kami, kami akan memberikan secangkir kopi secara cuma-cuma untuk disiramkan pada wajah lelaki itu**

**Jika anda berminat datanglah ke cafe kami Cafe Akatsuki Jl. Ninja Gg. Shinobi No.3**

**Buka setiap hari dari jam 10.00 am- 10.00 pm.**

**.**Diskon 50% bagi pengunjung yang datang lebih dari satu kali**

*****Kalimat di nomor 2 yang digaris bawahi adalah mantra ajaibnya **

**Sampai jumpa di Cafe kami ^_^**

**Sign,**

**Akatsuki.**

Apa kalian percaya dengan iklan itu? Kalau aku sih tidak, ini hanya ide kreatif untuk menarik para pelanggan. Tapi emang dasar Sakura ini mudah diperdaya maka dia langsung percaya begitu saja. Tanpa berpikir Sakura langsung pergi ke alamat tempat cafe Akatsuki berada biarpun bertolak belakang dengan arah menuju rumah Sakura.

.j

.

Saat ini sakura telah berdiri disebuah bangunan sebuy saja sebuah cafe yang bernuansa ceria eksteriornya dicat dengan warna pink lembut dengan satu ornamen rnamen berbentuk awan berwarna merah pada bagian depan cafe itu. Diatasnya terukir nama cafe tersebut yaitu Akatsuki Cafe namanya sangat tidak cocok dengan warna pink yang menghiasi hampir seluruh bagian cafe. Meskipun Sakura belum masuk kedalam cafe namun dia bisa melihat bagian dalam cafe dengan sangat jelas karena cafe itu dindingnya terbuat dari kaca sehingga cafe itu terlihat transparan(?).

Dengan meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang dia pilih adalah benar maka dengan satu tarikan nafas Sakura berjalan untuk masuk kedalam cafe tersebut. Saat pertama kali Sakura menginjakkan kakinya disana dia sedikit merasa risih atas interiornya yang serba pink dengan ornamen awan merah disetiap sudutnya. Jika diluar cafe hanya ada satu ornamen awan merah saja namun didalam sejauh mata memandang awan metahlah yang akan kau lihat. Apa awan merah itu adalah landmarknya Akatsuki? Entahlah itu tidak penting.

Suasana cafe itu sangat ramai banyak anak sekolah seperti dirinya yang menjadi pengunjung di cafe itu. Para butler sangat sibuk meladeni para pelanggan yang tidak ada habisnya. Yang unik di cafe ini tidak ada meja dan kursi sepertoi cafe pada umumnya cafe ini hanya menyediakan counter untuk kita memesan pesanan dan cara pesannya pun unik kita seperti sedang berada di bank kita akan diberi nomor urut untuk bisa memwsan makana disini saat nomor kita dipanggil itulah saatnya untuk kita mendapatkan makana yang kita pesan, bingung? Sama aku juga. Kalau kau ingin tahu datang saja langsung kesini.

"Halo kakak cantik, selamat siang," sapa seorang butler yang berpenampilan aneh memakai topeng diwajahnya.

"O-oh, selamat siang," jawab Sakura jujur dia sedikit kaget dengan sapaan tiba-tiba dari butler akatsuki yang sepertinya paling santai dari butler yang lain.

"Kau mau pesan fortune cookies kan?" Tanya butler itu yang diketahu bernama Tobi yang tertera jelas pada name tag yang tersemat di dada kirinya.

Fortune Cookies apa itu? Kue berbentuk hati yang didalamnya terdapat kertas ramalan seperi lagu dari idol grup yang mempunyai saudara dimana-mana, itu bukan? Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Bukan fortune Cookies yang itu," jawab Tobi membuat Sakura heran kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, begitu pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Fortune Cookies ini bukan fortune Cookies biasa Fortune Cookies ini bisa mbuat gebetanmu bisa menjadi pacarmu," terang Tobi panjang lebar.

Oh kue yang itu ya,

"Iya, aku mau pesan fortune Cookies," jawab Sakura mengiyakan.

"Sudah kutuga wajah-wajah sepertimu pasti datang kesini untuk mbeli kue otu berharap dengan mberikan kue itu pada pujaan hatinya pujaan hatinya akan meneranya menjadi pacarnya." Tebak Tobi tepat sasaran.

"Tapi jika aku boleh jujur kau pasti akan datang kesini untuk mendapat secangkir kopi garatis," lanjut Tobi kemudian.

"Kau benar, aku pasti datang lagi kesi- eh tidak aku tidak akan kesini lagi kok." Jawab Sakura dengan yakin, Sakura sedikit tetsinggung dengan perkataan Tobi yang secara tidak langsung bilang kalau Sakura akan ditolak oleh lelaki pujaannya yaitu Sasuke.

"Yeah terserah kakak sajalah," kata Tobi kemudian biarpun gayanya congkak tapi kata-katanya menyayat hati un, begitu kata Deidara sang koki dari cafe Akatsuki ini.

"Hampir lupa, ini nomor antrianmu semoga beruntung," kata Tobi sbil berlalu menuju pelanggan lain yang baru datang ke kafe ini.

Sakura mendesah dalam hati kenapa arus nomor 145 sih itukan masih lama sekarang saja baru nomor 104 berarti dia harus menunggu 41 orang lagi dong, uh lamaaaaa banget. Eh tapi demi cinta apa sih yang engga, bener ga?

Maka dengan sabar Sakura menunggu gilirannya sambil berdiri karena tadi sidah aku bilangkan kalau di cafe ini tak ada kursinya. Kebayang ga? Sakura sudah berdiri disana selama 55 menit, pegel broh. Tapi kau harus tetap semangat Sakura demi cinta ini tidak ada artinya.

Akhirnya setelah berdiri selama 1 jam lebih 59 menit 21 detik nomor antriannya dipanggil juga maka dengan semangat 48 Sakura langsung menuju counter yang berjarak 10 langkah dari jaraknya berdiri. Setelah sampai disana Salura disbut dengan senyan manis dari butler yang menjaga counter sumpah lucu bNget nih cowo mulanya itu lhoo kayak bayi tahu atau biasa disebut baby face. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan my baby honey Sasu-kun kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Hai cantik kau mau pesan fortune cookies?" Tanya Sasori butler berwajah baby face itu pada Sakura.

"Iya, aku mau pesan fortune cookies."

"Mau rasa apa? Strawberri ada, coklat ada, vanila ada, moka ada semuaaaanya ada .." Jelas Sasori panjang sekali menyebutkan semua rasa fortune cookiesnya yang dijual di cafe Akatsuki dengan gaya uncle Muhto yang jualan teh tarik dikampung durian runtuh.

.

"Aku pesan rasa strawberry saja,"

"Baiklah ini dia fortune cookies rasa strawberry milikmu semoga beruntung," Kata Sasori sambil memberikan pesanannya pada Sakura. Ternyata fortune cookies itu bentuknya seperti cup cake biasa hanya saja kertas kuenya bertuliskan fortune cookies. Setelah membayar kuenya Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan cafe itu untuk pulang kerumahnya. Besok pagi dia akan langsung memberikannya pada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Sasuke akan menerima fortune cookiesnya ini? Sepertinya Tobi benar dia pasti akan datang ke cafe itu lagi untuk mengambil secangkir kopi gratis yang diberikan oleh akatsuki cafe, tapi dia tidak akan menyiramkannya pada Sasuke dia akan menyiramkannya pada wajahnya sendiri agar dirinya sadar untuk tidak menaruh hati pada lelaki sempurna seperti Sasuke.

Bagai air dan minyak perbedaan mereka jika saja ini iklan mie instan Sakura akan berkata 'perbedaan itu bagai air dan minyak sulit bersatu tapi bisa berdampingan.' tapi ini kehidupan nyata apa bisa seperti itu juga ya? Ah kenapa dia jadi orang yang pesimis sih? Ayo Sakura kau harus optimis, ganbatte kudasai Saku-chan!

Tapi aku juga tak yakin sih Sasuke bakal menerimamu Saki secara Sasuke itu banyak yang suka pasti banyak sekali yang akan menjadi sainganmu dari mulai kouhaimu sampai senpaimu pasti akan menjadi sainganmu. Dan pasti mereka sua itu lebih baik darimu Sakura kalau menurutku kau tak usah mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke dengan semua ini saja kau sudah merasa senang bisa sekelas dengannya bahkan duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Kalian sudah dekat biarpun dekat disini hanya sebatas teman tapi harusnya kau cukup dengan itu. Apa kau tidak membayangkan bagaiman reaksinya saat kau yang bersikap seolah kau tidak tertarik padanya mendadak bilang kau ingin dia menerimamu jadi pacarnya? Bukankah selama ini Sasule dekat denganmu karema kau lah satu-satunya perepuan yang tidak menyukai Sasuke? Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menjauhimu karena mengannggapmu sama seperti fans girlsnya yang lain, kau mau seperti itu?

Tapi menurutku Saki kau tidak perlu menuruti pikiran negatifmu itu yang membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup. Ikutilah kata hatimu jangan sampai kau menyesal karena pikiran negatifmu itu. Kenapa kau takut ditolak? Bukankah penolakan itu mebuatmutahu jalan selanjutnya yang bakal kau ambil dari pada kau hanya berspekulasi dengan sisi dirimu yang lain? Jadi Kau pilih mana Sakura? Kau pilih sisi negatifmu yang menguasaimu atau memilih kata hatimu saja? Atau tidak keduanya?

"Aaaahhhhh aku bingung," teriak Sakura tiba-tiba sambil mengacak-ngacak surai merah mudanya. Semua orang yang kebetulan lewat disana merasa heran dengan kelakuan Sakura ada yang kasihan ada juga yang menganggap Sakura tak waras. Sakura yang sadar akan itu segera bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan merapikan ramnutnya yang acak-acakan dengan menyisirnya dengan tangan Sakura kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bus.

Namun sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya didepan sana terlihat sesososk makhluk berpakaian sama seperti dirinya hanya saja bawahannya yang berbeda jika Sakura memakai rok makhluk itu memakai celana yang sepertinya sedang menunggu bus sama seperti dirinya. Kenapa dia harus ada disana sih apakah Sakura harus berbalik arah lalu kemudian kembali kesini saat orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena sepertinya makhluk itu telah melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri mematung sekitar lima meter dari jaraknya berdiri.

Dengan itu Sakura tidak bisa menghindar maka dengan menguatkan hati Sakura berjalan menghampiri makhluk itu a.k.a Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sakura sekedarnya untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku habis dari toko buku, kau sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"A-ano..i-itu..aku- um habis dari rumah saudara," bohong Sakura. Mana mungkin kan kalau dia bilang bahwa dia habis dari cafe akatsuki untuk membeli fortune cookies yang akan dia berikan pada Sasuke. Itu sama saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

"Apa bungkusan yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk kantong kertas yang isinya adalah fortune cookies dari Cafe akatsuki.

"Ah..ini...umm...tidak bukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Sakura bohong, lagi.

"Benarkah?" Desak sasuke pada Sakura. Oh ya mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya dalam hati , kok Sasuke kepo banget sih sama orang lain? Sasuke yang notabene orang yang sangat cuek dengan keadaan sekitar menjadi orang yang ingin serba tahu? Jawabannya hanya tuhan dan Sasuke sendirilah yang tahu.

"Sebenarnya ini untukmu," putus Sakura akhirnya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Sasuke, namun Sakura tidak mengatakan mantra ajaibnya.

Dengan mengankat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung Sasuke tidak lantas menerima pemberian dari Sakura itu. Dia memperhatian Sakura yang saat ini sedang menunduk dalam dengan tangan yang menyodorkan bungkusan sehinnga Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajah Sakura.

"Ini hanya kue kok bukan racun," jelas Sakura pada Sasuke karena melihat gelagat Sasuke yang sepertinya curiga dengan isi bungkusan ini. Kue? Untuk apa Sakura memberinya kue? Dia kan tidak sedang ulang tahun pasti ada sesuatu, tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu sambil menerima bungkusan dari Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, bis ku sudah datang sampai besok Sasuke," pamit Sakura, buru-buru dia masuk kedalam bus meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih harus menunggu busnya sekitar lima menit lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam bus Sakura mengira-ngira apa Sasuke akan memakan kue itu ya? Bagaimana kalu dia tidak memakannya? Tapi Sasuke telah menerima kuenya apa mereka sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Meskipun Sakura tidak mengucapkan mantra ajaibnya tapi yang paling penting Sasuke menerima kue itu 'kan?

Tunggu dulu, Sasuke 'kan tidak tahu tentang fortune cookies itu sehinnga Sasuke menerima kue itu. Seandainya Sasuke tahu tentang fortune cookies ini apakah Sasuke tetap akan menerima kuenya? Sepertinya tidak. Jadi semua yang telah dia lakukan hari ini sia-sia ya?

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya bis yang ditumpangi Sakura berhenti di halte yang berjarak 100 meter dari rumahnya. Dengan lesu dia turun dari bis kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Tadaima," ucap Sakura saat sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

"Okaeri," jawab seseorang dari dalam diiringi langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah pintu.

Ceklek.

Pintupun terbuka menampilkan ibunda Sakura yang tengah mengenakan apron sepertinya dirinya baru selesai memasak makan malam.

"Kenapa kau pulang telat Saku-chan?" Tanya Mebuki Haruno kepada anak bungsunya ini.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya Sakura langsung memuk ibunya menumpahkan semua beban yang ada pada pundaknya. Mendapat reaksi putri bungsunya yang berbeda dari biasanya Mebuki tidak bertanya lagi dia balik memeluk Sakura sambil mengelus sayang rambut pendek putrinya. Sebagai seorang ibu Mebuki tahu tentang apa yang tengah terjadi pada putrinya meskipun Sakura tidak cerita. Naluri seorang ibu itu sangat tajam semua orang tahu itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ibu sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu sebelum ayahmu menghabiskan semuanya,"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini keluarga Haruno sedang melakukan ritual makan malamnya menu makan malam kali ini sedikit mewah dari biasanya.

"Sakura, bagaimana harimu disekolah?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga Kizashi Haruno kepada anak bungsunya memecah keheningan. Dikeluarga ini makan malam dijadikan sebagai momen untuk memberikanperhatian kepada anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Biasa saja tidak ada yang menarik," jawab Sakura seadanya sambil memainkan sumpit miliknya.

"Tapi hari ini lebih buruk dari biasanya," lanjut Sakura kemudian.

"Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Mebuki yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi antara ayah dan anak perempuannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja hari ini banyak sekali tugas rumah yang harus dikerjakan," bohong Sakura lagi dan lagi. Biarpun dengan keluarga tapi Sakura tidak berani terus terang soal kisah asmaranya yang penuh liku, itu terlalu memalukan. Andai saja Karin ada disini Sakura bisa curhat pada kakaknya.

"Banyak tugas saat SMA itu biasa Saku, dulu saat ayah seusiamu ayah juga punya banyak tugas dan ayamu yang hebat ini selalu menyelesaikan tepat waku.'' Terang san kepala keluarga dengan bangga.

''Hah? Selalu menyelesaikan tepat waktu? Jangan bergurau, bukankah dari dulu kau sering dihukum oleh semua guru karena kau tidak mengerjakan tugas ya, heh?'' Ujar Mebuki kepada suaminya.

''Siapa bilang? Aku dihukum oleh guru bukan karena tidak menyelesaikan tugas tapi aku mengumpulkannya lebih lama dari teman yang lain,''

''Sudahlah jangan berbohong aku tahu semua tentangmu,''

''Wah, benarkah? jangan-jangan dari dulu kau suka membuntutiku kan, Mebuki?''

''Membuntuti siswa yang sering mendapatkan hukuman dari guru? Jangan mimpi.''

''Tapi kau mencintaiku kan, anata?'' goda sang kepala keluarga kepada sang istri sehingga membuat sang istri merona.

Sakura senang melihat interaksi antara kedua orangtuanya mereka saling mencinta, ayahnya yang kocak ibunya yang keras berbeda namun saling melengkapi. Apakah dirinya dan Sasuke bisa seperti itu ya? Memikirkan Sasuke membuat Sakura bersedih dia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke besok semoga saja Sasuke tidak tahu dengan rumor fortune cookies yang Sakura berikan. Biarlah ini menjadi cinta sepihak yang menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Tapi benarkah itu yang kau inginkan Haruno Sakura,hem?

TBC

* * *

><p>Pojok Author:<p>

Hai semuah saya balik lagi denga MC yang baru, niatnya saya mau ngelanjutin DEUX sama A CHANGE tapi entah kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja setelah saya tak sengaja melihat twitpict temen saya yang isinya kurang lebih kayak selembaran brosur iklan cafe akatsuki diatas mungkin kalian disini juga pernah melihat hehehe. Fic ini gak bakalan panjang-panjang kok cuma 3-5 chapter doang-ga nanya-.

Jadi gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini?

Mind to Review?

Sign,

kshiina


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi pun tiba, Sakura yang kemarin setelah makan malam langsung mengurung diri dikamarnya sekarang masih bergelung dibawah selimut hangat bermotif bunga sakura miliknya. Tak dihiraukannya suara merdu yang keluar dari benda berbentuk bulat berwarna merah malah dia semakin menyamankan diri di kasur queen size miliknya. Sampai akhirnya sang ibu masuk kekamar anaknya untuk membangunkan Sakura secara manual(?). Karena biarpun alarm telah berbunyi nyaring sejak tadi sang anak tercinta belum juga bangun.

"Sakura bangun sudah siang," ucap Mebuki sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura pelan.

"..."

"Sakura cepat bangun, kau akan terlambat sekolah," ucap sang ibu lagi.

"..."

"Sakuuraaa~ ayo cepat bangun sayang, ini sudah siang." Ucap Mebuki ketiga kalinya kali ini dia membuat suaranya menjadi selembut mungkin berharap sang anak segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Namun bukannya bangun Sakura malah semakin pulas karena suara Mebuki ini seperti nyanyian nina bobo ditelinga Sakura.

Mebuki kesal dengan kebiasaan buruk putrinya ini, dia tak habis pikir darimana Sakura mendapat kebiasaan susah bangun di pagi hari, perasaan dia waktu sekolah dulu selalu bangun lebih awal dari anggota keluarganya yang lain nah ini jangan harap.

Karena kesal Mebuki membangunkan Sakura dengan sedikit kasar sekarang dia menggoyangkan tubuh putrinya dan mengeluarkan suara maha dahsyat miliknya.

"SAKURAAAA BANGUUUUUNNN!..."

Mendengar suara volume tinggi membuat Sakura dengan segera membuka kelopak matanya yang sangat lengket bagai ada lem dikedua sisinya. Sakura menatap ibunya malas dengan ogah-ogahan Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya menguap sedikit lalu menengok kearah jam weker yang terletak di meja nakas tepat disisi kanan kasurnya. Hah~ apa-apaan ibunya ini kenapa menganggu Sakura sih padahal tadi Sakura sedang bermimpi pacaran dengan Sasuke namun sayang saat mereka hendak berciuman dengan tidak berprikeremajaan membangunkannya. Padahal jika Sakura tidak keburu bangun mungkin mereka akan berciuman, biarpun dalam mimpi tapi tak apalah daripada tidak sama sekali.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangan kearah ibunya yang saat ini masih berdiri disisi kiri ranjangnya dengan menampilkan ekspresi horor. Kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke jam weker disana terlihat jarum jam menunjukan pukul 6.30 masih pagi pikirnya. Sekolah kan masuknya pukul 8 masih ada waktu satu setengah jam lagi. Kalau selasa baru dia harus masuk jam 7 pagi karena ada pelajaran olahraga.

Tunggu! Bukankah hari ini adalah hari selasa ya? Hah biar kutebak beberapa saat lagi akan terjadi kerusuhan. Kalian tidak percaya? Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan!

"Aaaarrrgghh aku telat, kenapa ibu baru membangunkanku sekarang?" Tuduh Sakura pada ibunya, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura langsung pergi menuju toilet.

Jduk

Benarkan apa kataku?

"Aww.. Dasar pintu tidak tahu diri. Kau tahu aku sudah telat kau malah cari gara-gara denganku kau ingin merasakan bogeman dariku hah?" Bukannya cepat masuk ketoilet dan segera mandi Sakura masih sempat-sempatnya memarahi pintu toilet yang tidak berdosa.

Sang ibu yang melihat keanehan putri bungsunya hanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian berkata," Sakura sudahlah, cepat mandi kau sudah sangat terlambat. Kau mau dihukum untuk lari mengitari KHS 'kan?" Setelah mengatakan itu Mebuki keluar dari kamar putrinya ini.

Perkataan ibunya membuat Sakura tersadar lalu dengan secepat kilat dia masuk kekamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri sekedarnya. Tak sampai lima menit Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja sailor dengan rok lipit berwarna hijau lumut dengan asal dia menyisir rambut pink sebahunya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sakura keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas sekolahnya yang terletak begitu saja disudut kamar.

Setelah sampai dibawah Sakura melihat ayahnya yang masih membaca koran pagi dengan ditemani secangkir kopi arabica buatan sang ibu. Sementara ibunya tengah membuat bentou yang dia yakini adalah untuknya.

"Ibu sepertinya sekarang aku tidak membawa bentou dulu, soalnya aku sudah telat." Ujar Sakura pada sang ibu yang sedang menghias bentou yang Sakura yakin tidak akn selesai dalam waktu singkat.

"Ibu tahu, bentou untukmu sudah siap kok. Ini," Mebuki menyerahkan kotak bekal berbentuk bulat berwarna pink pada Sakura. Ternyata dugaan Sakura salah, bentou miliknya telah siap. Lalu bentou itu untuk siapa dong?

"Bentou yang sedang ibu hias ini untuk ayahmu, akhir-akhir ini ayahmu sedang tidak ingin makan diluar, kau tahulah sayang sekarang kan akhir bulan." Terang Mebuki menjawab rasa penasaran putrinya sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah sang kepala keluarga yang pura-pura sibuk pada koran paginya.

Sakura menggangukan kepala merah mudanya pertanda mengerti, mengarahkan pandangan kearah jam tangan pink yang yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang lalu berjata, "hmm..baiklah. Ayah, ibu aku berangkat dulu," pamit Sakura pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan sayang/Sakura-chan," jawab kedua orang tuanya serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan secepat yang ia bisa Sakura berlari menuju kesekolahnya, dia lupa kalau sekolahnya itu agak jauh dari rumahnya. Sehingga dari tadi Sakura belum sampai juga disekolahnya padahal dia sudah sangat telat, dan dia sudah sangat lelah sekali rasanya kakinya ini bisa patah sewaktu-waktu. Dia menyesal selalu melewatkan jam olahraga sehingga membuatnya gampang lelah seperti ini.

"Hosh.. hosh. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," Sakura mengistirahatkan dirinya sebentar. Sungguh jika dipaksakan Sakura bisa mati saat ini juga, biarlah dia kena hukuman dari Lee-sensei karena Sakura yakin guru energiknya ini tak tega memberikan hukuman yang berat pada Sakura paling-paling gurunya itu hanya menceramahinya saja. Jadi apa yang harus dia takutkan? Tapi jika Sakura sedang tidak beruntung Sakura akan diberi hukuman oleh guru BP yaitu dia harus lari mengelilingi lingkungan KHS yang luasnya tiga kali lapangan sepak bola. Jangan bercanda, sebelum dia menyelesaikan hukumannya dia sudah mati terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya dengan nyawa yang tinggal setengah Sakura sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Untungnya sang guru BP tidak ada disana, dengan penuh rasa syukur Sakura masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah dengan langkah perlahan Sakura pergi menuju kelasnya, Sakura yakin semua temannya telah ada dilapangan olahraga indoor karena lapangan outdoor telah ditempati oleh kelas lain. Saat sampai dikelas Sakura langsung menuju bangkunya dibaris kedua bangku ketiga, disana telah ada sebuah tas berwarna biru milik Sasuke. Seketika saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tas milik Sasuke, mendadak hati Sakura terasa sakit. Dia mulai membayangkan kejadian kemarin saat dia memberikan Fortune Cookies pada Sasuke bagaimana ya dia harus bersikap pada Sasuke?

"Sakura?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Sakura, yang Sakura yakini adalah Sasuke.

Dengan ragu Sakura membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, "Lho kok? Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju olahraga, bukannya sekarang itu ada pelajaran orlahraga kan?" Tanya Sakura yang harusnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada dirinya juga.

Mengernyitkan kening Sasuke menatap heran Sakura lalu berkata, "Bukankah semalam aku sudah mengirim email untukmu ya?"

"Hah? Email? Entahlah aku tidak tahu, semalam ponselku kehabisan daya dan aku luoa untuk mengisi baterai."

"Pantas saja," jawab Sasuke menggantung. Dia berjalan melewati Sakura untuk bisa duduk dikursinya.

"Pantas saja apanya Sasuke? Dan kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Cercar Sakura pada Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan melodi yang diputar di Ipod miliknya.

Tapi biarpun begitu Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara Sakura, melirik sekilas kearah Sakura, Sasuke berujar, "Ponselmu sudah diisi daya?"

"Sudah, semalam aku sudah mengisinya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran atas pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya tak penting.

"Sekarang hidupkan ponselmu," titah Sasuke pada Sakura. Sasuke tahu kebiasaan Sakura yang selalu lupa untuk menghidupkan ponselnya. Sasuke kadang merasa tak paham dengan Sakura, punya ponsel tapi jarang digunakan. Sakura tidak seperti teman-teman perempuannya yang lain yang selalu memainkan ponselnya dimanapun dan kapan pun.

Merogoh saku roknya, Sakura mengeluarkan smartphone kesayanganya. Smartphone itu adalah hadiah dari Karin saat Sakura berulang tahun yang ke 16 beberaoa bulan yang lalu. Segera saja Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk menghidupkan ponsel miliknya.

"Sudah, sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak memakai pakaian olahraga? Jawabanya ada di email yang aku kirimkan kemarin." Terang Sasuke pada Sakura biarpun penerangan Sasuke tidak membuat Sakura mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja memberitahuku saja, kenapa harus repot-repot buka email segala kalau kau sudah tau jawabannya?" Tanya Sakura lagi, pertanyaan Sakura memang benar adanya kenapa Sasuke tidak langsung saja memberitahu Sakura malah menyuruh Sakura untuk membuka emailnya?

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu membuat Sakura bingung setengah mati. Sebelum Sakura bertanya lagi, Sasuke kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya menyembunyikan iris onyxnya yang sangat indah menurut Sakura. Yang Sakura tahu jika Sasuke sudah seperti itu tidak boleh ada orang yang menggangunya. Maka tanpa bertanya lagi Sakura membuka emailnya dan benar saja dia mendapatkan 3 email baru yang salah satunya dari Sasuke. Sakura mengabaikan dua email yang lain dia langsung membuka email dari Sasuke semalam.

**To: You**

**From: usasuke **

**subjeck: Info**

**Besok tidak usah datang pagi karena Lee-sensei tidak akan hadir.**

Begitu isi email yang dikirimkan Sasuke yang Sakura yakin semua siswa dikelasnya mendapat email serupa seperti dirinya. Singkat padat dan jelas khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kue yang kemarin terlalu manis," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tegang seketika. Apa katanya? Kue yang kemarin rasanya terlalu manis? Berati Sasuke memakan kue pemberiannya dong? Apa artinya Sasuke menerimanya sebagai kekasih?

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun, Forhead." Sapa Ino pada mereka berdua membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Mengangangkat kepala merah mudanya yang tadi sempat tertunduk Sakura membalas sapaan Ino padanya. Sasuke? Tidak, dia tidak mau reoit-repot mbuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sapaan Ino, dia hanya meuka matanya sebentar lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Tumben kau datang pagi sekali Sakura, biasanya kau akan datang lima menit sebelum bel." Ujar Ino setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang berada didepan benagky Sasuke dan Sakura. Hari ini Ino tampil mempesona seperti biasanya, rambutnya yang panjang kali ini dia biarkan tergerai, bagian bawah rambutnya dibuat curly. Mungkin sebelum berangkat sekolah Ino memakai hairdini dulu, pikir Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini kita tidak olahraga, makanya aku datang pagi." Terang Sajura sebenar-benarnya sambil memainkan jari-jari yang bagian ujungnya tidak rapi karena sering digigit oleh sang empunya.

"Lho kok bisa? Apa Sasuke-kun tidak mengirim email padamu semalam?" Menatao sakura penuh tanya tapi sebelum Sakura menjawabnya Ino lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Sasuke-kun bukannya setelah kita pulang dari kafe aku menyuruhmu untuk mengirim email pada Sakura juga ya?" Sekarang perhatian Ino tidak lagi ditujukan pada Sakura melainkan kepada orang disebelah Sakura, yaitu Sasuke.

Mendengar itu semua, membuat hati Sakura sakit. Jadi semalam Sasuke dan Ino pergi ke kafe bersama, atau bisa dibilang semalam mereka berdua berkencan? Berkencan disaat Sakura sedang galau memikirkan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan tentang fortune cookiesnya itu. Tega sekali. Sakura tidak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatak Ino selanjutnya yang berputar dipikirannya sekarang adalah Sasuke dan Ino berkencan,itu saja. Tanpa sadar Sakura meremas kedua tangannya, dia ingin marah pada mereka berdua karena berkencan dibelakang Sakura.

Tunggu! Memangnya siapa dia? Dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman sebangkunya Sasuke, Sakura tidak punya hak untuk marah pada Sasuke karena telah berkencan dengan Ino. Ku ingatkan lagi Sakura, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa jadi kau tidak boleh marah karena mereka berdua berkencan.

"...ra?"

"...kura?"

"Sakura kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino khawatir, karena sedari tadi Sakura hanya berdiam diri saja.

Sedikit kaget Sakura menjawab, "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang tugas kelompok yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei." Bohong Sakura, mana mungkin Sakura jujur soal apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

"Hah iya, kau benar. Bukankah kita satu kelompok? Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas itu?" Mata aquamarine Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Hmm. Terserah saja, besok juga bisa." Jawab Sakura tanpa minat.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju, "Baiklah aku setuju, bagaiman denganmu Sasuke-kun?"

Mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke membuka matanya, "terserah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok kita kerja kelompok, soal tempatnya dimana besok saja ya kita tentukan." Putus Ino akhirnya, bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar setelah sebelumnya Ino pamit sekedarnya pada SasuSaku katanya dia akan pergi ketoilet.

Setelah kepergian Ino tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura dikelas itu. Sekarang baru pukul 07:25 teman-teman yang lain belum datang. Hingga bel masuk berbunyi baik Sakura dan Sasuke belum juga buka suara.

"...-sheet, Cash flow adalah hasil dari proses Akuntansi. Laporan keuangan tersebut diperlukan oleh pihak intern maupun..blablablabla." Sakura tidak lagi mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru Akuntansinya ini, bodoh amat lah nanti kalau ada ulangan berdoa sajalah pada Kami-sama.

**Tetttt**

**Tetttttttt**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa keluar dari kelas kelasnya masing-masing berniat pergi menuju kantin sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura, dia memilih memakan bekalnya di kelas. Sasuke? Sepertinya dia tidak akan pergi ke kantin, karena Sasuke malah mengeluarkan sebuah komik vol terbaru dari anime manga favoritnya yang menceritakan seorang anak yang ingin menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat.

Sakura mulai membuka bentou buatan ibunya tercinta, dalam diam ia memakan bentounya setelah berdoa terlebih dahulu pastinya.

"Mana bentou untukku?" Suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura hampir saja tersedak oleh tempura udangnya, segera saja Sakura menenggak air minum miliknya.

"Apa? Bentou untukmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis kirinya, tak mengerti ats ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Hn. Aku lapar, suapi aku!" Titah Sasuke itu membuat Sakura diam makin tak paham dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam, kau pacarku kan?"

Apa? pa-pa-car? Sasuke bilang Sakura adalah pacarnya, apa dia telah salah dengar? Sakura menyimpan dulu sumpitnya kemudian memberikan perhatian penuh pada orang yang berada disampingnya, matanya menatap penuh tanya pada orang tersebut.

"Bukankah kemarin kau memberikanku fortune cookies?"

"Kau tahu?" Sakura kaget kenapa Sasuke bisa tau tentang fortune cookies yang diberikan Sakura kemarin.

"Hm. Terpampang jelas di kemasan kue itu."

"Kau memakan kuenya?"

"Tidak, aku memberikannya pada Itachi."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya pada kakakmu?"

"Karena aku tak suka makanan manis, lagi pula syaratnya cuma diterima saja kan?"

Benar juga, Sasuke hanya perlu menerima kue itu saja tidak ada kewajibannya untuk memakannya kan? WHAT? Berarti sekarang mereka berdua jadi sepasang kekasih? Kekasih sungguhan? Sakura membelalakan matanya saat benda kenyal dan lembut menekan bibirnya lembut, Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati ciuman pertama mereka. Kedua mata Sakura masih terbuka karena kaget atas kejadian yang sangat mendadak ini, namun perlahan Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya juga. Jantungnya seakan lepas dari tempatnya, karena kencangnya detakannya.

Tangan Sasuke yang semula diam, berpindah kearah pinggang ramping Sakura memeluknya supaya bisa lebih dekat padanya. Lidah Sasuke berusaha masuk kedalam mulut Sakura untuk mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung, dengan senang hati Sakura menyambut lidah nakal Sasuke itu. Sepertinya ciuman mereka sudah masuk kedalam french kiss Sasuke dengan rakus mencium Sakura begitu juga Sakura tangannya yang semula menggantung disisi tubuhnya sekarang meremas rambut Sasuke, untuk meminta lebih. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar dimana mereka sekarang, Sakura hampir saja tersedak oleh saliva mereka yang telah bercampur, saat merakan tangan Sasuke merayap semakin keatas menuju sesuatu yang sangat sensitif bagi semua wanita.

Setelah merasa puas Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, Sakura terengah karena kehabisan napas. Wajah Sakura sangat merah sekarang, bibirnya sedikit bengkak karena ciuman Sasuke padanya.

"Itu tanda peresmian hubungan kita, lain kali aku akan melakukan lebih daripada itu. sekarang habiskan makan siangmu bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi," ujar Sasuke pang lebar. Sakura hanya membeku ditempat, apa katanya ini baru permulaan? Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kedepannya. Ah itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah dirinya sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya Sasuke. Ternyata fortune cookies itu benar adanya, bagaimana? Apa kalian tertarik mencoba? Kalau iya, ayo segera datang ke kafe Akatsuki, sudah tau kan alamatnya dimana? Selamat berjumpa lain waktu, bye bye.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author :<strong>

Akhirnya saya menyelesaikan chap 2 ini yang menjadi chap terakhir. Awalnya saya akan membuat fic ini MC tapi karena suatu alasan tertentu saya bikin ini jadi twoshoot, yang mana fic ini adalah fic saya yang sudah complete. Sehingga beban saya berkurang satu, terimakasih ya Allah :)).

**Thanks to:**

**Eysha CherryBlossom **

**Hayashi Hana-chan**

** .9 y**

**hanazono yuri **

**Uchiha Ouka **

Semoga kalian semua suka dengan ending fic ini, kalau kalian tidak puas bayangkan aja endingnya menurut keinginan masing-masing ya, #plak.

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain, bye-bye.

Beritahu saya tentang keseluruhan dari fic ini yaaa

Mind to review?

Sign,

kshiina


End file.
